


Dance Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Bones, Bad Parenting, Blood, Bones is So Done, Break Up, Cheating, Dance lesson, Dancer!Jim, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Graphic but not too graphic violence, High School AU, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, It gets dark, Jim can dance, Jim does ballet, Jocelyn and Leonard are high school sweethearts, Jocelyn is a Bitch, Jocelyn is manipulative, Just put the warning up there just in case, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Like, Love Triangle, M/M, Poor Bones, Prom, Shit, Spock and Bones are best buds, Swearing, and jazz, dance au, dead beat dad, probably out of character, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Jocelyn, I'm not taking dance lessons with a fucking stranger--and a man, at that!""I don't see why you're so scared. I need you to dance with me for Prom, and I want it to be a surprise. Just deal with it and I'll know you love me."***Jocelyn and Leonard are high school sweethearts and prom is nearing, so it's only natural that the 'it' couple be the best dancers there, right?One problem: Leonard can't dance for the life of him.So, the only option Jocelyn has left is to send Leonard to a dance academy and ask one of the dancers to teach him for a minimal price.Of course, Jim Kirk is more than happy to teach a stranger how to dance, but it doesn't all seem like smooth sailing as their relationship starts out on rocky terms as Leonard refuses to co-operate.But Jim is determined to teach that 'old man' how to dance, no matter their spoken hatred for each other, so Jim delves into his life and doesn't plan on leaving until Leonard can dance like a damn swan.





	1. Jocelyn's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a new series that I made up because I dreamt of it and loved it, honestly.  
> Anyway, basically, Jim is a dancer and Leonard is forced to take dance lessons for Prom or something because Jocelyn wants to have all eyes on them and have some sort of Grease moment, kay?  
> Leonard doesn't wanna dance with Jim, but he does it anyway, and it's all grumpy Leonard meets Sunshine Jim and then they start to warm up to each other slowly. 
> 
> There is swearing in this, so if you don't like that, either kinda ignore the small bits here and there, or don't read. And, at one point, someone will get beat up and shit will go down so if you don't like that stuff beware or don't read.  
>  (I've never been to prom and we don't have it at our school so I'm making this shit up as I go, and it's not gonna be realistic at all, so have fun with that.)
> 
> Kay, Thanks, love you guys, bye!!!

   Jocelyn and Leonard were the school's 'it' couple. They've been together since ninth grade, and, despite some low-key breakups, they've been together until the twelfth grade. They're happy, and the public is happy, which only makes Jocelyn happier. 

  There would be nights when Leonard would practically burst through his best friends--though he's never said those words out loud--door or window, complaining about how Jocelyn was being too demanding about this or just being plain annoying.

   "I do not see the logic in staying together if you complain so much," Spock would say calmly, not reacting as Leonard would almost throw the door off its hinges or bang his head on the top of the window.

   "Because love is fucking stupid," Leonard would grumble, throwing himself on Spock's rolling office chair and crossing his arms. He'd frown until Spock would put down his book and look at him, looking like he couldn't care despite being interested in almost everything Leonard had to say.

  "So I have heard," Spock would say, and it was almost the same conversation every time. "Have you spoken to her about her...Habits?"

  Leonard let out a loud snort mixed with a scoff and he threw his head back. "Are you kiddin'? That's suicide, Spock. Would you ever tell Nyota if she's being annoying?"

  "Well--"

  "The answer is no." Leonard jumped forward in his chair, holding out a hand to silence Spock, who raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "You don't tell Nyota she's being annoying because she will kick your ass. I don't care what kind of magic Jitsu your dad teaches you--she'll beat you up."

  "Would Jocelyn ever 'beat you up'?" Spock asked, tilting his head and Leonard could almost see his stupid smirk when he knew he'd won an argument or was close to winning one. 

  "No--she can't," said Leonard, leaning back in Spocks' chair. He rubbed his rough hands over his face and let out a loud sigh. Maybe he was being over-dramatic, but it didn't matter. Jocelyn was annoying him so he needed to vent, and he only really knew Spock. "It's just...Spock, I know women better than you do, alright? You just don't tell a woman that they bug you unless you want to die or just feel like you're gonna die."

  "I thought you had already felt like that?" Said Spock, and this time he was actually curious and a little bit careful and concerned behind his bored facade. 

  A while back, when Jocelyn and Leonard had a horrible fight about his drinking at a young age and his seemingly always grumpy mindset, Leonard had run to Spock to vent about how he's felt empty and sad and like he doesn't matter. It was normal for Leonard to feel that way, and sometimes it was Jocelyn's fault, but it wasn't common for Leonard to tell anybody, so Spock felt special despite wanting to dampen that feeling down to almost nothing.

  Now, Spock had made it his mission to check up on Leonard in some subtle and not-so-subtle ways. He just wanted to make sure his friend was alright.

  "Well, yeah, so I know you don't wanna feel like that," said Leonard, his demeanor now much more grumpy and rough than before. "Can't you just let me tell you advice sometimes? You ruin the whole point of ranting when you 'fix' everything."

  "I know."

  "You're a bastard."

  Leonard would leave then, and, if he went out the door, he'd wave to Amanda and Sarek and say a quick goodbye, not knowing that sometimes they could hear the loud teenager from above. 

  Leonard would go back home to Jocelyn, who practically lived with him at this point, and he would pretend that he'd never called her annoying and a bitch on rare occasions. He would smile, give her a kiss, and then go do his homework while Jocelyn spoke loudly on the phone to her best friend. 

  That was an almost endless cycle, and even Spock found it odd when Leonard wasn't in his room ranting about the girl he loves. Sometimes he would voice some concerns to Nyota, who would nod and agree with him. They never truly liked Jocelyn, but they weren't about to say anything because Leonard was finally in love and he looked happy when he was with her, despite the ranting.

  It was now, as Leonard sat in the cafeteria with Jocelyn, Spock, Nyota, and some new best friend of Jocelyn's that he really enjoyed his life. He had the girl of his dreams, his best friend with a kick-ass girl he would happily call his sister, and a simple enough life that it didn't cause him too much stress.

  His dad may be a little bit of a dead-weight with some questionable friends and opinions, but it wasn't like he beat him or anything. So, Leonard couldn't complain about life. Well, until Jocelyn started to gush about prom, that is.

  "We'll be wearing matching colours," said Jocelyn, a big grin on her face as she imagined her and Leonard in red and black outfits that would make them look like royalty. "And we'll get there in a limo, too, right, Leonard?" Jocelyn looked over to him expectantly.

   "Whatever you want, Joss," he said with a shrug, which was apparently the right answer because she leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

   "Great!--OH! We'll have to figure out how we're going to dance for the competition--"

   "Hold on there a second, Joss," said Leonard, holding up his hands as he eyes Spock and Joss equally. "We never agreed on dancing."

   For a second, the table was silent, and Jocelyn gave Leonard the blankest and most annoyed look he had ever received. For a second, he regretted saying anything.

  "It's  _prom_ , Leonard," she said, her voice just as tight as her smile. "We're the best couple this school has to offer--of  _course_ we're going to dance...You do know how to dance...Right?"

   "Do I look like a guy who dances?"

   Jocelyn and her best friend gasped, their eyes practically popping out of their head as their hands shot up to their chests.

   "That's terrible," Jocelyn cried, "we need to teach you."

   "No." Leonard had no intention on dancing at any point in his life. His dad would have a fucking  _field day_ if he found out--and not a good field day, just Leonard couldn't think of the right word at the moment, so he's sticking with that one. "No dancing, alright? Go dance with Scotty or something, alright?"

   "You have to dance with me! It's basically tradition, Leonard."

   Leonard rolled his eyes and looked over to Nyota and Spock, who hadn't said anything since Jocelyn and Leonard had started arguing about prom. Spock had an amused little twinkle in his eyes that made Leonard want to punch him, and Nyota was grinning like a mad-man.

   " _I_ think that it's a  _great_ idea," said Nyota, making Leonard groan and give an almost pleading look to Spock. "Don't you think so, Spock?"

  "Indeed, I do find the thought of Leonard taking dance lessons to be interesting," Spock agreed with a small, tiny little smile that Leonard hated.

  "We're not friends anymore," said Leonard. "You just broke the number one rule of friendship, you know that?"

  "And what is that rule, Leonard?" Spock asked, tilting his head in question.

  "Betrayal," said Leonard simply, crossing his arms with a grunt. "You don't betray your friend, you Goblin."

  "Jocelyn, I do hope you can take videos some time," said Spock, completely ignoring Leonards continuous insults. 

  Jocelyn shook her head and placed her hands in her lap pleasantly--like a Princess of sorts. "I don't plan on knowing how Leonard'll dance."

  Everybody froze, but Leonard looked like someone had just kicked him in the balls with a knife. 

  "WHAT?" He spluttered, catching the attention of most of the cafeteria. "What?" He repeated in almost a hiss. "The hell do you mean?" 

  Jocelyn shrugged and an evil smirk was beginning to grow on her face. Sometimes Leonard wanted to punch her, too, but he didn't really think past it. "I want it to be a surprise--besides, I know how to dance, so I don't wanna take another lesson."

  Leonard thought his girlfriend was completely evil. She knew how much Leonard hated interacting with new people--and dancing with a complete stranger? That's just torture. It was almost like Jocelyn  _wanted_ to break up. Dancing wasn't something he did, and she knew that very well, but he would do it for her. But dancing with a stranger? Yeah,  _no_.

   Despite Leonard's loud and over-dramatic refusals, Jocelyn, Spock, and Nyota had all shoved him into Jocelyn's car after lunch. Despite Leonard having a class he needed to go to, his friends all had a stupidly convenient spare last block, so they didn't really care that Leonard needed to get a good grade in that class if he wanted to be a Doctor. It wasn't like Leonard had bad grades, but he didn't really like missing class.

   Leonard glared out the back window with his arms crossed as Nyota and Jocelyn rode shot-gun. Spock was watching him from the corner of his eye, amused at the sight of an almost pouting Leonard, but also worrying silently if this would do something to their friendship.

   Spock never truly said anything--even though he's 99.9% sure that Nyota knows--but Leonard means quite a bit to him. Their friendship was the first one Spock had ever had, really, and if this dancing thing but a strain on it, Spock would be majorly upset, even if he didn't show it. 

   So, yes, Spock was worried that he was pushing Leonard too far, but he wasn't going to stop until he got a clear sign that Leonard would leave him.

   "This is a stupid idea," Leonard grumbled for the umpteenth time. "You're all off my friend's list--especially you, you Goblin."

   "Noted."

   "Oh my God," Leonard moaned, banging his head against the window. "Show some God damned emotion when I insult you."

   "I will try my best, Leonard, but I make no promises."

   "Fuck you."

   After a few more minutes of silence and muttered, imaginative, curses, Jocelyn happily exclaims that they're at the studio. She was parked near the spinning glass doors, and Leonard already wanted to run away. 

   The building was fairly tall and looked sleek and somewhat futuristic. Leonard almost wanted to puke at the name.  _Star Fleet Dance Academy?_ Who the  _hell_ names their dance studio something like  _that_? How stupid do you have to be?

   "You've gotta be kiddin' me," Leonard muttered as he got out of the car. 

    Even Nyota looked skeptical of the place if the frown on her face was anything to go by. He looked over to Spock, who was eyeing the place and trying to get a feel for it. He was practically analyzing it. 

   "It's gonna be great," Jocelyn defended, marching over to grab Leonards' hand to drag towards the revolving doors. "I know someone inside who'll be more than happy to dance with you--or introduce you to someone. I think you'll enjoy it."

   "Yeah, as much as I enjoy death," he muttered.

   Jocelyn rolled her eyes and continued dragging Leonard into the large studio. Leonard knew that, as soon as his feet crossed the line from the sidewalk to the sleek wooden floor, his life was about to become a dancing hell.


	2. Meet Your Teacher

   Leonard was ready to jump out of any given window at this point. He had no desire to be here, and everybody knew it. Spock had even placed himself in between Leonard and a window--he never knew if Leonard would truly jump out a window to escape, but he did not want to take that chance.

   Leonard grumbled and crossed his arms as he noticed how Spock strategically took his stops. He hated how easily Spock could read him sometimes. Jocelyn walked into the studio looked like she owned the place, and Leonard wouldn't be surprised if she did. Still, he had to marvel at how Jocelyn knew everyone and felt comfortable in every situation.

  It wasn't long once Jocelyn walked past the doors that she got attention. Despite Nyota, Spock, and Leonard all stopping and looking around the room in confusion and a little bit of awe--although Spock hid it better than the others--Jocelyn kept going strong, a large smile on her face as she opened up her arms.

  The room was full of a small group of men. Men  _only_. They were all slim and flexible and wearing tights of pink, black, or white. Leonard only looked at the men in black because he felt as though they revealed less.

  "I need Pike," Jocelyn called into the room, her beautiful voice echoing around the space.

  One man with slightly quaffed black hair and slanted brown eyes gave Jocelyn a smile. "I'll go get him."

  "Thank you, Sulu," she said, turning on her heels to face her crowd of three who were still looking around like idiots. "Well, what do you think?"

  She was looking mostly at Leonard, her hands on her hips and her smile growing by the second, and Leonard could only grumble his response.

  "Looks like my funeral," he grumbled, rolling his eyes miserably. 

  Jocelyn fixed him a sharp glare which Leonard lazily threw back and was about to answer when the office door in the wall shot open. Sulu walked out with an older man trailing behind him. 

  The man had graying brown hair and sharp blue eyes that made Leonard think of ice. He wasn't what Leonard expected to see here and, if he looked at his friends, neither did they.

  "What the...?" Nyota whispered, her eyes not being able to leave the older man. "He's...Not what I expected..."

  "Yeah," Leonard agreed, not being able to look away from the hug Jocelyn and the man shared. 

  After the hug, Jocelyn turned to her friends again, this time with a hand on the man's arm. "This," she introduced, smiling like crazy. "Is Christopher Pike. He's, like, the original Star Fleet dancer."

  "He's basically royalty," someone called from behind Jocelyn and Pike, earning not-so-muffled laughs and a few cat calls.

  Pike laughed and shook his head. "That's enough Jim, Jocelyn." He looked behind him at a boy Leonard couldn't see before Pike looked back to Leonard himself. "I'm Pike, a dance instructor. Jocelyn here seems very excited to see you here."

  "Yeah," Leonard scoffed. "She wants me to dance."

  "I  _need_ him to dance," Jocelyn corrected quickly. "It's prom soon and I need him to know how to dance. So, can you teach him? I'll pay whatever it costs."

  Pike chewed the inside of his lip as he thought it over. He did need another 'addition' to his dance studio, even if Leonard wouldn't actually be a new member, but it gave the appearance. Besides, Pike knew that if he said no, Jocelyn wouldn't leave him alone until he changed his mind. So he gave a sigh.

  "Fine. It won't cost you much, and I can't teach him," he said, shaking his head. "I did something to my leg, so one of my boys'll do it. I'll be right back." Pike turned and left the four friends to their slight-lonesome.

  It was silent for a bit as Jocelyn's smile only grew and Nyota, Spock, and Leonard all shared looks of doubt. 

  "I don't know, Joss," Nyota started, nodding her head backward towards Pike and his small circle of boys. Leonard looked over and noticed that one of them looked like he was only fifteen or younger. "Do you really think these guys could teach Leonard? I though we'd need a professional."

  "As much as that hurts me," Leonard murmured, "she's right. This ain't gonna work, Joss."

  "I agree," said Spock. "These men do not seem fit to teach someone like Leonard."

  Jocelyn rolled her eyes and took a step closer to the group, dropping her voice into a lower tone as to not alarm the boys behind her. "These guys  _are_ professionals. Pike's a very good dancer, but since he strained his leg or something, you'll have to deal with the other professionals, okay? Just...Please do it for me?"

  She gave Leonard the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, and he stared her down for a good minute before turning his head away, cursing under his breath because  _God dammit Jocelyn you promised not to do that_. Before Leonard could give a real response despite not needing one, Pike turned back to the group and cleared his throat.

  "Gentlemen," he said, "gentlewomen, I think we've found someone who's more than willing to teach Leonard how to dance. And for a small price of ten dollars a week."

  Jocelyn squealed and clapped her hands together before clasping Leonard's hand in her own. She gave it a squeeze for reassurance and Leonard hated and loved how calm it made him feel. It felt like he could do anything if Jocelyn was right by his side, holding his hand like he was the only man on this earth. He smiled at her weakly before looking back at the dancers.

  "Why don't you step forward, son?" Pike asked his dancer. "Show Leonard what you look like."

  The man who stepped forward was probably Leonards worst nightmare. He was a broad-shouldered, giddy-smiled, blonde-haired and blue-eyed mess of a man who looked like the damn sun. Leonard wanted to run because of how bouncy he looked on his pointed and wrapped feet.

  "Name's Jim Kirk," he introduced, sticking out a hand for Leonard to take. "Ready?"


	3. Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's an inactive writer? This girl! I'm just dumb and lazy, and this is kind of a little writers block story, and so it's a little slower for me to write, and I apologise. all my friends are gone for the week so I'll try to get as many chapters written and then post them all on their respective dates later on.

   Leonard wasn't having any of it. The man,  _Jim_ , wasn't going to teach him how to dance. No. Not ever. Leonard refused. Even Spock was wary of Jim and what would happen if Leonard was left alone in a room with him. Jocelyn, on the other hand, was extremely proud of who Pike had picked--or who had picked themselves.

   "That's great!" Jocelyn beamed, clapping her hands together. "Oh! When can we start? Prom's in a few weeks, so the sooner the better, right, Leonard?" She looked over to Leonard, who was positively grumpy. 

   "No," he said simply. "How about we never do this?"

  Jocelyn seemed to deflate dramatically as she rolled her eyes, sending Leonard a glare. "C'mon, Len, this is serious!"

  "It's _prom_ ," Leonard stressed. "Not your wedding day."

  Jocelyn was about to snap back, to coax him rudely into dancing, but Jim took a step forward, slapping a hand down on Leonard's shoulder. It was a bad move, everybody knew that, but Jim didn't seem to think of that at the moment. He was just trying to help.

  "We'll take it slow, buddy," said Jim, ignoring the hard glare that he was receiving. "It's not like you can be worse than Chekov, over there."

  A small, Russian boy with curly hair let out a wail of displeasure, only to be silence with a quick, gentle shove from someone else. Leonard shook Jim's hand off his shoulder, taking a step away from the man. 

  He didn't say anything else, only kept close to Spock and crossed his arms, keeping a steady glare at Jocelyn's back as she talked to Jim about all her plans and dreams for prom and Leonard. Spock watched him carefully, sharing looks with Nyota from time-to-time to make sure that she, too, saw the crucial state of things. She would need to speak with Jocelyn later on.

 ***

  Once back home, when Leonard made sure that his father was out at the bar instead of in the living room or black-out drunk in his room, a fight broke out between the couple. They were both at fault, really, both of them taking this little thing way too seriously. 

  "I don't see why this is such a big deal, Leonard," Jocelyn hissed as soon as she saw Leonard again. "It's  _dancing_ , what's so bad about that?"

  " _Dancing_. Jocelyn, I don't dance. I don't want to dance. Most guys at prom won't dance, and, honestly, I could care less about it. It's a fucking dance, Jocelyn, why is that so important to you?"

  Jocelyn gasped. "It's  _prom_ , Leonard. It's where we get to be king and queen--to show everybody how much we love each other and how well we work out. How  _dare_ you say it's not important!"

  "It's not like being prom queen'll get you far in life." Leonard was starting to wish he could just pick Jocelyn up and throw her out the window. "It's a plastic crown, for God's sake, not a gold throne."

   "Don't you want to be king, Leonard?"

   He scoffed. "Never in my life have I ever wanted to be a king, Jocelyn. All I want is to become a Doctor and spend the rest of high-school without fussing over stupids things like dancing and prom."

   The arguing continued like this for a long time. They kept going back and forth between crowns, titles, how pointless it all seemed, and love. Both were red-faced and so up in each other's faces that, if they had an audience, they would all be surprised that there wasn't any hitting yet. Leonard would never succumb to abuse, but, he was afraid of what Jocelyn could and would do to get what she wanted.

   "Jocelyn, I'm not taking dancing lessons with a fucking stranger--and a man, at that!" Leonard snapped, wishing for all Hell that he had a drink. He may be under age, but that doesn't mean a thing anymore.

   "I don't see why you're so scared. I need you to dance with me at prom, and I want it to be a surprise. Just deal with it and I'll know you love me." 

   It was a low blow that made Leonard turn on his heel, keeping his back to his girlfriend as he felt the weight of the words on his heart. Fuck. He loved Jocelyn, he did, but how could she say that? The words jarred him. He didn't think Jocelyn would say something like this, but it didn't really seem to far off from other things she's said in her life. 

  Slowly, as Leonard fumed and thought it all over, Jocelyn slinked up behind him. She slid her hands over his shoulders, linking them near his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder. Leonard tensed up at the contact, never too happy with how touchy seemed to be, but he didn't throw her off like she expected. She smirked.

  "We shouldn't be fighting," she said slowly, smoothly, in a way that Leonard couldn't shake out of his head for all the wrong reasons. "We should be celebrating how long we've been together. How we would do anything for each other, right? Because we  _love_ each other...Don't we?"

  Leonard sighed and shook his head slowly. "Yeah, we do."

   "Then this shouldn't be a problem...Let's just sleep it off and we'll go visit Jim tomorrow, huh?"

   Leonard didn't know what he was agreeing to, not really, not when Jocelyn spoke that like. It was horrible, really, how easily she could twist his mind. "Fine."

  Jocelyn smiled and unwrapped herself from Leonard before leading him towards their bed. They slept like normal, but all the while Jocelyn's smirk wouldn't fall from her face. Leonard's mind kept reeling with how he would keep all of this a secret from his father, scared of what would happen if it were to get out. But, still, they slept like a couple. Leonard didn't know how to feel about it yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter! Thoughts?  
>  I don't know why, but I love the idea of a perpetually grumpy Leonard and a ball of sunshine dancer Jim so I just made it. Also, the Leonard/Spock friendship (OR relationship normally) is something I love, so it's gonna be in here a lot.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
